


The day the Sky Fell

by Kamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Other, Post-War, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamura/pseuds/Kamura
Summary: What was Draco going to do when suddenly Harry bloody Potter walks up to him and ask's him out on a date.(or what could appear to be a date)(idk how this will turn out or how long it will be, first fic i am every writing about involving movie/book characters so have mercy on my soul. Also i have only ever watched the movies so if i get something wrong i apologize.)





	1. Someone stop me because this is insane...kinda

Draco

 

"Listen i know this is sudden , but can you go to Hogsmeade with me on Sunday?"

 

Draco stared at Potter with such shock you would think he cast Stupefy on him like he did in 2nd year during their class duel.

 

"What, did you just say Potter?" he replied trying to sound like he hadn't just had the floor ripped out from under him.

 

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair making it an even more incorrigible mess of brown locks.  Draco frowned at this action. You'd think that after having to brush that mat of hair everyday the git would learn how to use hair products to make it more manageable. Draco himself made sure he had plenty of hair cosmetics to keep his hair looking as soft and pristine as it was. Harry spoke once more finally getting his words sorted in his head.

"I need to get some supplies and i don't know which ones are the best. I thought i would come to you because you would know more about this than me." Harry shifted on his feet as he spoke.

 

"Why don't you ask that mud-... i mean Granger to help you, she is smarter than the whole lot of you so she should know whats adequate for whatever class you need." He Sneered, mostly just to keep up his image. After he had decided to stay on the side of the other Hogwarts students during the war, he decided to start addressing people more properly and not with as much disdain or taunt in his voice. It had been hard watching his parent go back into the line of the dark lord followers when he had refused to budge from where he stood amongst the other students. He couldn't do it anymore, be the dark lord's servant, and watch his parents plead with the man to save their own skin. He had seen too many people die at the hands of the dark lord. So far, while the student still stayed clear from him because of his previous death eater status, he was being treated better than he thought he was going to be. He expected the other students to do what he had done to them for years, sneer, taunt, mock, jeer, and mostly definitely hex him. But they just left him be. He guessed that they thought standing up to one of the most powerful wizards was proof enough where he stood. But it didn't make it any less surprising that golden hero boy Potter was standing in front of him asking this.

Potter scuffed, something that he rarely did, which surprised Draco even more, "She is too busy constantly sending letters to Krum to even bother paying attention to what im saying."

 

From what Draco had heard, ever since the Triwizard Tournament, Granger and Krum had been cozy together and had officially announced their relationship right before returning to eighth year. But Draco also knew Granger cared too much about her studies to be distracted, so it was odd to think one guy could cause her to ignore her best friend.

 

"What about one of Weasely's then, honestly Potter, i never would have expected you to come to me of all people, not unless it was a dire, war is breaking out again and the world is crumpling situation." Draco inquired with a hint of sarcasm.

 

"Ron is just as hopeless as i am if not more when it comes to picking supplies, he usually just has his mom get him enough for the whole year so he doesn't have to worry about it. And George is too busy running the shop. And Ginny...well she isn't talking to me at the moment." He said exasperated. Harry sighed again, "Look please i know we aren't exactly mates or anything but you literally have some of the best marks in the whole school and i would like to get better grades in my classes."

Draco raised is eyebrow curiously. He didn't know the She-Weasel wasn't talking to him? He thought the two were sating , but maybe that wasn't the case. He could practically hear is father's mocking voice as he contemplated his answer for harry. It was absolute bullocks that he was even considering it. Him and harry weren't friends! Crowley, they weren't even really close. He left Potter alone when he started the year off, trying to leave his old ways behind, but that hadn't made the two friends in the process. They had barely even spoken two-words to each other before this. It was either small "hey's" as they past through the halls or nods of acknowledgment. But maybe...maybe this would be good for him. It could finally sort out whatever he felt towards Harry. Ever since first year he had sought the attention of his brown-headed counterpart. Every time their eyes would meet Draco's stomach would do back flips and just to distract himself away from whatever that was he threw insults at Harry. He tried not to think about it to avoid the meaning all these years. But this year he finally admitted it, they he found the boy who lived bloody attractive. That every time harry adjusted his collar or ran his fingers through his hair, it drove Draco absolutely bonkers. He didn't know if this was just a crush or something more, but, this could be his chance to find out. Being in school was one think when interacting with him, but in Hogsmeade? He could finally see if Harry is any different, more aloof...more open. Harry has always been guarded, you can tell by the way he stands, and talks, like he will converse with he, but not tell you anything.

 

Draco let out a breath, "Alright, fine, but for Morgana's sake stop shuffling, i'm not a three-headed dog. Meet me at the entrance at 12pm sharp, DON'T be late." He made sure you coated that last part in a stern voice. He was a punctual person and he wasn't going to have Harry potter ruin that.

 

Harry Nodded his head and Draco walked off in the direction of the dungeon. He must be losing his mind to have just agreed that. Crowley he hoped this would go smoothly.


	2. Nighttime

Harry

Harry shifted in his bed. He couldn't get it out of his head that he was about to spend an entire day, or at least more than a single hour in the company of Malfoy. He had mostly asked Draco to help him with getting stuff in a fit of irritation with none of his friends being available to help him. He had been wanting to talk to Draco to see how he was doing. They hadn't really talked much since the start of the year. It was probably hard for Draco with his dad in Azkaban and his mother out of the country. When he had pardoned Draco and his mother during their trials, he thought that maybe without the oppression of Voldemort breathing down their necks that they could return to being a family, if they even were one before the Dark Lord has returned. But it seems that when she got the first chance his mother left the county, and she had left her son behind. He knew that Draco's mother loved him, given how she lied to the Dark Lord for harry when he had sacrificed himself because Harry had saved Draco from Burning alive. The image of Crabbe falling to his death in the flamed is something that still stampers into his dreams at night. Nobody deserved that.

Harry had to admit they he didn't even know much about Draco other than what he had heard and what he has been told. Draco has mostly kept to himself since coming back to eighth year, only really talking to Pansy and Zabini. It seemed they were the only friends he really had left. He noticed how the other students treated Draco. Like he was a ghost or wallflower that simply just existed in their world, but didn't acknowledge. Depending on a person's mindset, people ignoring your existence can feel worse then any amount of jeering and mocking. Most of the time he wished the other student would do the same for him and stop calling him the 'hero' who saved the war. He wasn't a hero, anybody could have done it, Harry just got lucky. In harry's eyes if anyone deserved a high standing title from the war it was Neville. Harry had heard Neville's speech as he pretended to be unconscious in Hagrid's arms. Neville had become inspiring and showed just how strong of a person he was. He had stood up to the Dark Lord! Most people quake in their shoes when you just say Voldemort's name. Neville was the one who helped encourage Harry to face Voldemort again, he had wanted to stay unconscious until after the war had ended, it was cowardly he knew that, but he was so tired of the whole thing. Neville spoke of Harry as an icon, a symbol of hope. After such a speech, how could Harry just lay still? He couldn't, and he didn't. For Harry, Neville was more of the hero then him, the symbol of hope. Once they got back to school Harry started to hang out with Neville more in the greenhouses. Hermione was focused on studies and Viktor Krum, and Ron was just being Ron. He still hung out with them of course and spend his time in the common room after dinner sometimes talking with them like old times. But it wasn't the same anymore, it was like something was missing, and he didn't even know where to begin in looking for it, or whatever it was.

Hermione said he was just lonely and needed to find someone who he could love with all his heart. She had thought Ginny would have been great for him and encouraged Ginny to confess her feelings to him. But there was one issue with that, Harry was gay. And so he told Ginny, and she had been avoiding him ever since, like he was the Plague. He didn't want to lose her as a friend, but what could he do? He thought it was best to let her sort it out on her own. And as for what Hermione said about finding someone to love, he thought she had to be too wrapped up in her own love life to come up with that. Ever since the Yule Ball Harry had seen how Hermione and Viktor looked at each other. Like each one was the piece that completed their puzzle. It had been a strange but also comforting situation when Viktor had joined him, Ron, and Hermione on their quest to destroy the Horcrux's. Viktor has actually been a big help to us, even destroyed the Slytherin Locket The problem was that after the war he had to go back to his country to finish up his own training. Hermione and him have exchanged so many letter's its a miracle that the girls dorm hasn't exploded with parchment. It better when Viktor is actually around. Harry would prefer seeing the two being all over each other rather than Hermione wondering if he has been hurt or is sick everyday. You'd think Mrs. Weasely had possessed Hermione with the amount of nagging and worry that has formed in the crease lines of her forehead. They said they were planning on getting a place a little outside of Hogsmeade when Hermione finishes this last year at Hogwarts. They will probably get married soon after that.

He didn't know yet what he was going to do after the year ended, every seemed to think he would become and Auror, but Harry didn't know if that's hat he wanted. Maybe he would be a professor at the school, teach Defense Against Dark Arts, or he could just not work, he had enough inheritance that would last his lifetime. But that sounded boring to him. For now he just wanted to focus on his grades and the classes themselves. He wanted to get good grades and be able to have good scores on his N.E.W.T.S.

He pulled up the blanket over his head and gave himself up to sleep, he wanted to be rested plenty for the classes tomorrow. He was sure some of the student's already knew about his plan's with Malfoy for Sunday and he was gonna wake up to whispers and gossip. He would just snap at anyone if he was sleep deprived. But it didn't help him from feeling like he didn't want to wake up and have to listen to it all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the story to some degree at least and i haven't slandered the characters you have come to love. thanks for reading, this was a spur of the moment idea and i don't know yet if i regret it.
> 
>  
> 
> This honestly has me so nervous and i hope it doesn't sound too cheesy, sorry its short, but im not used to this yet, hopefully the chapters will be longer later on.


End file.
